The present invention relates to a piece made from a section forming a sealing joint for a sliding window, in particular for an automobile door.
To this end, it is known to use sealing systems comprising a main section of rubber or of reinforced plastics material, of which a U-shaped part covers and pinches one edge of the frame of the window pane, and of which another part serves as a receiver for an auxiliary section forming a seal. One or more lips of this seal press against the outer face of the sliding window pane in the closed position of the latter, while there presses on the other face a lip of the main section (see, for example, French Patent Application No. 86/03,886 of Mar. 19, 1986, in the name of the Applicant).
However, the production of such sealing systems, which comprise two separate pieces, is long and relatively complex. The use of sections in one piece has also been proposed of which one part, as above, is fastened to the frame of the window pane and has a lip which bears against the outer face of the window pane in the closed position of the latter, while another part, suitable to be displaced when urged by the moving window pane, bears by means of lips against the edge of the latter and against its inner face (see German Patent Application No. 3,512,973).
Of course, it is essential that, in such sealing systems, the section in one piece, which forms the seal, matches exactly the shape of the frame of the window and, in particular, the part intended to ensure sealing bears perfectly against the bottom of the frame, of which the section is generally in the shape of a U or an L. In practice, this causes serious problems, since this part of the section, of rubber or of plastics material, necessarily has a metal core which is bonded or "adhesively promoted" by a rubber/metal bonding agent to maintain its position in the frame after it has been deformed to match its profile. In the corner parts of the frame, or even in the rounded parts, of which the cross-section often has a complicated profile, and where there is a risk of air escaping in the closed position of the window, such a configuration of the section is difficult to achieve, and it is often necessary to modify the geometry of the section, with or without cutting beforehand, by adjoining rubber by means of overmolding onto the corresponding part of the section to obtain satisfactory sealing. Of course, this complicates the operations for producing the piece and increases the cost price.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.